Love Is Never Blind
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: Winc. Sam/Dean. Essa história aconteceu depois que o demônio foi destruído. Sam e Dean têm uma luta difícil, antes que o amor finalmente vença! Se você não gosta disso, não leia.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS NEVER BLIND**

**Essa história aconteceu depois que o demônio foi destruído. Sam e Dean têm uma luta difícil, antes que o amor finalmente vença!**  
Uma fic de Calysta18 Traduzida por emptyspaces11

NC-17  
Slash, Wincest, Dean/Sam  
Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort  
Os personagens de Supernatural não pertencem a ninguém senão a seus criadores.  
Se você é sensível a esses temas, por favor, não leia.  
Partes dessa história podem ser consideradas universo alternativo.

**Nota da tradutora:** Essa é uma das histórias mais bonitas que li sobre o amor mais do que fraternal entre Sam e Dean. É intensa e linda. Tem momentos de angústia, de dúvida, de medo, mas também o amor se apresenta completamente. Rendo-me a ela. E agradeço à sua autora por me permitir traduzi-la para o português, oportunizando aos leitores desse livejournal uma outra leitura. Espero que todos apreciem a história!  
This is one of the most beautiful stories I read about the more than brotherly love between Sam and Dean. It is intense and beautiful. It has moments of anguish, doubt, fear, but also love presents itself completely. I surrender to it. And I thank to the author for allowing me to translate it into Portuguese, giving opportunity to the readers of this livejournal another kind of reading. Hope you all enjoy the story!

Capítulo 1: Sam Capítulo 2: Dean Capítulo 3: Sam e Dean Capítulo 4: Dean e o Pastor Jim  
Capítulo 5: Voltando para Sam Capítulo 6: Sam, Dean e John Capítulo 7: Depois de tudo Capítulo 8: A batalha final

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione). www. emptyspaces11 . livejournal

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE IS NEVER BLIND CAPÍTULO UM NO LIVEJOURNAL**

**Essa história aconteceu depois que o demônio foi destruído. Sam e Dean têm uma luta difícil, antes que o amor finalmente vença!**  
Uma fic de Calysta18 Traduzida por emptyspaces11

NC-17  
Slash, Wincest, Dean/Sam  
Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort  
Os personagens de Supernatural não pertencem a ninguém senão a seus criadores.  
Se você é sensível a esses temas, por favor, não leia.  
Partes dessa história podem ser consideradas universo alternativo.

**Nota da tradutora:** Essa é uma das histórias mais bonitas que li sobre o amor mais do que fraternal entre Sam e Dean. É intensa e linda. Tem momentos de angústia, de dúvida, de medo, mas também o amor se apresenta completamente. Rendo-me a ela. E agradeço à sua autora por me permitir traduzi-la para o português, oportunizando aos leitores desse livejournal uma outra leitura. Espero que todos apreciem a história!  
This is one of the most beautiful stories I read about the more than brotherly love between Sam and Dean. It is intense and beautiful. It has moments of anguish, doubt, fear, but also love presents itself completely. I surrender to it. And I thank to the author for allowing me to translate it into Portuguese, giving opportunity to the readers of this livejournal another kind of reading. Hope you all enjoy the story!

Capítulo 1: Sam Capítulo 2: Dean Capítulo 3: Sam e Dean Capítulo 4: Dean e o Pastor Jim  
Capítulo 5: Voltando para Sam Capítulo 6: Sam, Dean e John Capítulo 7: Depois de tudo Capítulo 8: A batalha final

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione). www. emptyspaces11 . livejournal

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO dois DA FIC LOVE IS NEVER BLIND NO LIVEJOURNAL**

**Essa história aconteceu depois que o demônio foi destruído. Sam e Dean têm uma luta difícil, antes que o amor finalmente vença!**  
Uma fic de Calysta18 Traduzida por emptyspaces11

NC-17  
Slash, Wincest, Dean/Sam  
Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort  
Os personagens de Supernatural não pertencem a ninguém senão a seus criadores.  
Se você é sensível a esses temas, por favor, não leia.  
Partes dessa história podem ser consideradas universo alternativo.

**Nota da tradutora:** Essa é uma das histórias mais bonitas que li sobre o amor mais do que fraternal entre Sam e Dean. É intensa e linda. Tem momentos de angústia, de dúvida, de medo, mas também o amor se apresenta completamente. Rendo-me a ela. E agradeço à sua autora por me permitir traduzi-la para o português, oportunizando aos leitores desse livejournal uma outra leitura. Espero que todos apreciem a história!  
This is one of the most beautiful stories I read about the more than brotherly love between Sam and Dean. It is intense and beautiful. It has moments of anguish, doubt, fear, but also love presents itself completely. I surrender to it. And I thank to the author for allowing me to translate it into Portuguese, giving opportunity to the readers of this livejournal another kind of reading. Hope you all enjoy the story!

Capítulo 1: Sam Capítulo 2: Dean Capítulo 3: Sam e Dean Capítulo 4: Dean e o Pastor Jim  
Capítulo 5: Voltando para Sam Capítulo 6: Sam, Dean e John Capítulo 7: Depois de tudo Capítulo 8: A batalha final

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione). www. emptyspaces11 . livejournal

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


End file.
